LIST
LANGUAGE: The Shock of the Fall is considered a “modern” novel. It is written in almost diary, or epistolary format. Matt, the main character, is trying to “tell” the story about his brother and the “fall” while at the same time using writing as a cathartic activity, developing his inner thoughts and trying to “make sense” of his past actions. The author transitions from traditional typewriter to classic Times New Roman and often handwritten passages to represent the different stages mentally and physically of Matt’s rocky life. Yet the diction and language remain the same. It is not an educated hand that writes, it is one of a boy or teenager keeping a track of life. It often includes “you” in passages and its tone is seemingly forthright, yet earnest. the book’s language hints at the British culture and has a tad of cockney accent to it with British jargon from a “middle class” feel. To clarify, Matt is educated and quite brilliant yet his language is innocent and clear. He is not trying to impress anyone yet mimic the common words spoken in his era. The language, and much of the book, is quite like Holden Caulfield’s language (filled with “goddamned”s and “hell”s). The Shock of the Fall could quite possibly be an ode to Catcher in the Rye and Holden’s distinct language. ' ' IDENTITIES: As cliche and hackneyed as it might sound, The Shock of the Fall is about identity. It is the “finding yourself” in accordance with vindication that creates the very storyline of this book. While the narrator is not struggling with some sort of racial, socioeconomic, or sexual orientation prejudices, Matt still struggles with his identity as one who is “unstable.” He battles schizophrenia, and like most mentally handicapped individuals grapples with the concept of not being “normal.” Much of the book discusses the learning challenged and how their role(s) affect society. Matt’s brother had down syndrome and his mother wrestles with depression, so obviously the theme of identity and medicine plays a role in this novel. In addition to the identity of a schizophrenic, there is also the common “coming of age” novel and the somewhat tiresome identity of one who is not understood by society, yet really isn’t that what all books are… ' ' SETTING: The setting does not play a huge role in this novel, in fact practically null. It is set in Bristol, England in a middle-class suburb of London. As stated earlier, Matt seems to represent someone normal, with a regular life and background. The author possibly chose Bristol because of its normalcy and the fact that the setting does not take the spotlight from the real message of identity and self-growth. Although it is in Bristol, there is some parts of the story that takes place in a mental hospital. Matt, probably for his contempt of the very place, does not wish to include heavy details about the surroundings. THEMES: There is the theme of identity. Including the common question: Who am I? What am I doing here? Or in Matt’s case: Who am I? A paranoid schizophrenic? What am I doing here in this hospital? Or What am I doing with my life? These are the common questions of many identity-seekers which also raises the question of adolescence and growing up. There is, as usual, the theme of family involvement, mental capabilities,vindication with blame, and possibly most importantly, LIFE. Again as cliche as it is, this epistolary, approachable novel seems to track the life of someone with guilt and how LIFE can get in the way, shove you off a cliff, or even bring an end to a story or time. By the last passage, Matt learns about LIFE, and maybe something about medication, too.